A display screen of various electronic devices such as personal computers, tablets and smartphones is formed using a display device called a flat panel display. Liquid crystal display devices which use the electro-optical effects of a liquid crystal material are becoming widespread as a display device used in such electronic devices. A liquid crystal display device is largely divided into a vertical field effect type and transverse field effect type depending on the structure of a pixel electrode. The practical use of a transverse field effect type has progressed in recent years.
A transverse field effect type liquid crystal display device includes a structure arranged with a liquid crystal layer. A liquid crystal layer is arranged between a first substrate arranged with a pixel electrode and common electrode, and a second substrate arranged with a color filter layer arranged opposing the first substrate. A spacer is arranged between the first substrate and second substrate. A light blocking layer is arranged so as to hide an outline of a pixel as the spacer (for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2013-007955).
In a liquid crystal display device, since it is necessary to maintain a fixed interval (called a [cell gap]) between a first substrate arranged with a liquid crystal layer and a second substrate, a plurality of column shaped spacers is arranged in a pixel part arranged with pixels. Since a contact hole which connects a pixel electrode with lower layer wiring is arranged in the pixel part, it is ideal that the column shaped spacer is arranged as much as possible apart from the contact hole. However, the greater the development in high definition of a pixel, the closer the arrangement of a column shaped spacer and contact holes becomes. In this case, there is greater demand for bonding precision of a first substrate and second substrate. For example, when a column shaped spacer falls into a contact hole due to misalignment, a cell gap is no longer uniform, and color shit and color unevenness occurs which is cause of a decrease in image quality.